


Comission

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Fanartist On A Farm [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Double Drabble, Drawing, F/F, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Bianca? Are you here?” Haley called, pushing open the unlocked door to Bianca’s cabin.





	Comission

“Bianca? Are you here?” Haley called, pushing open the unlocked door to Bianca’s cabin. She stepped inside and glanced around until her gaze fell on a small desk jammed into a corner. Bianca was sitting at it, headphones in and her attention completely focussed on the computer screen in front of her. Sighing, Haley walked over and tapped Bianca on the shoulder, causing her to jump. 

“Hey!” She said, yanking her headphones off and spinning around in her chair. 

“What are you doing?” Haley asked, peeking around Bianca to see that she was drawing a strange yellow creature with tall rabbit ears that Haley didn’t recognize.

“Oh! You know, just drawing some fanart.” Bianca explained nervously. 

“It’s really good. Could you draw me?” 

“You mean… you want to commission me? I haven’t figured out the pricing yet, but it will be quite expensive.”

“Could you give me an estimate?” Haley asked.

“No, not really- how about this instead, I draw you and in return you buy me lunch at Gus’. Deal?” 

“Are you sure?”

“If you wanna do it, then sure. But you should probably know that it will take a while for me to finish.”

“In that case, deal.”


End file.
